


He Means Happy Birthday

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The fact of your birth isn’t so much cause for celebration as a biological coincidence –”<br/>“He means, ‘Happy Birthday.’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Means Happy Birthday




End file.
